You're In My Veins
by tjmack
Summary: A moment of weakness leads to what could be a lifetime happiness. Two-Shot. AU. Takes place after 1x07.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _Miley-Avril gave me a prompt, and I decided to two-shot that idea. Here is part one. Just a warning that it has some suggestive language and sexual situations. There isn't deep details, but there is some implying. This is dedicated to Miley-Avril.

* * *

Emma stormed into the small apartment she's sharing with Mary Margaret. Ripping off the jacket that she was wearing, Emma throws it to the ground before stomping over to kitchen. She ripped open the cabinet that Emma kept her emergency stash of alcohol in. Grabbing the first bottle that her hand touched, Emma grabbed a small tumbler from the cabinet and sat both down on the island.

Staring at the half empty bottle of vodka, Emma's nose wrinkled. Apparently she there had been many needs for emergency alcohol recently. This time it was different. It wasn't just Regina...well it was mostly Regina, but it was also Graham. The way he looks at her, like she is the most beautiful woman on the planet. That first day back at work after she had kissed him had been awkward. She had shrugged it off as a moment of weakness and nothing more.

Was she attracted to Graham? Of course she was. Who wouldn't be attracted to him? The accent alone was enough to make most any woman's knees weak, couple that with the model-like good looks and his kind and compassionate heart, and you had a recipe for practically the perfect man.

Maybe that was it. He was just too perfect, and no man was perfect. That was something that Neal had taught Emma early on. Men only wanted one thing, once they got it, then to hell with you and your feelings. Graham was no different, he was a man. However, the little voice in the back of her head seemed to like to point out the fact that Graham hadn't pushed for a physical relationship. In fact, he hadn't pushed for any relationship.

When Emma told him that it was a mistake, a moment of weakness, she could see the hurt cross his features for a millisecond. He hadn't brought it up once since then. He hadn't tried to touch her or get her to kiss him again.

Emma groaned, as she poured a generous amount of vodka into her tumbler before lifting the glass to her lips and draining it clean of any liquid. She carefully poured another tumbler full before repeating the motion. On her third glass of vodka, there was a light knock on the door.

Sighing loudly, Emma quickly downed the clear liquid, before slamming the tumbler down on the counter-top. "Coming." She slurred out, as the alcohol started to work it's magic.

Slowly, Emma made her way toward the door as her vision started to blur slightly. Pulling the door open, she frowned. "What do you want?" she spat.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Graham answered softly, concern written on his features.

Emma glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I'm not okay, Graham. I am pissed off. You just stood there while Regina practically banned me from seeing my son!" Emma screamed as tears welled in her eyes. Angrily, she wiped them away.

"What did you want me to do, Emma? Arrest her? There isn't anything I can do. I'm sorry!"

Emma sighed, "I know." She whispered, as she stepped aside, allowing Graham to enter. "I just—I see the way she treats him. Like he's a possession. He's a freaking child, a human being, he doesn't _belong_ to her. He isn't something that she bought in a store! He has feelings, and it hurts me to see the pain that she is causing him."

Graham took a small step forward. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but ignored it for the time being. "Emma." He murmured.

She looked up at him, tears still pressing against her eyes. "What?" She whispered out softly.

Graham reached out and placed his hands on either side of Emma's shoulders. "Henry loves you. Regina might have raised him, but he still thinks of you as his mother. Just like you said, Emma, she hasn't treated him with respect. She has treated him like he is something that belongs to her, like something she owns. Until she learns to respect Henry, he will never respect her. So, just because she has banned you from seeing him, you can understand that his heart will always be with you because you treat him like he's always wanted to be treated. Like an equal. Like someone worthy of love."

Emma gave him a watery smile, as she carefully brushed away her tears. "You have a way with words, Sheriff."

He winked at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "I guess it comes with the job description, Deputy." He dropped his hands for a moment, and peered into her eyes. "If you need anything... at all, Emma, please let me know."

Emma merely stared back at him. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, as a smile graced her lips. In that moment she was remained what had caused her to kiss him before. The intensity of his gaze was able to melt her walls into a puddle, and those blue eyes were doing a number on her at the moment. Without a second thought, Emma took a step forward. Running her hands up his forearms and encircling around his neck, She pulled his head toward hers, capturing his lips softly. Graham reciprocated quickly, his arms winding around her back, pulling her closer to him. His tongue grazed her bottom lip softly as she opened her mouth, giving his tongue free range.

Emma tangled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck, as she moved her mouth to place kisses along his jaw. Softly, she pushes off his jacket and vest. Her mouth connects with his in another fiery, passionate kiss as her fingers work the buttons on his shirt. Slipping it off easily, Emma takes a second to gaze at his muscled chest. Smiling at him, she wraps her arms around his neck as he captures her lips again. This time she wraps her legs around his waist. "Bedroom." She mumbles around his lips.

Carefully, with his arms holding her against him, Graham takes the stairs. Kicking the door open, he sits her down on the bed, and smiles down at her. His heart pounds in his chest, as he leans down to connect his lips with hers again.

* * *

Graham grinned at Emma, as he brushed back a stray strand of blond hair. "Do you know how happy I am right now?" he asked her, his voice was soft and husky.

Emma's stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice. She bit her lip to keep from smiling back at him. "Not even the slightest clue." Emma shrugged, before turning onto her side to gaze at Graham.

"Am I going to have to show you how happy I am?" he asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.

Emma covered her mouth to stop the chuckle that wanted to escape. "Nope." She said when she trusted her voice. Her hand reached out, grazing against Graham's bare chest. "I would like to know why you've kept this covered up though," Emma prodded, her eyebrow raised expectantly.

Graham chuckled, "Like what you see?"

Emma slapped his chest, and rolled onto her back. "Jackass." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What did I do this time?" He asked, his head propped up by his hand.

"A little full of yourself, Sheriff Humbert?" She asked, her eyebrow cocked.

He shrugged, "Well...if you've got it-"

Emma chuckled, "Oh, please do not finish that sentence!"

Graham sighed, "Well, I suppose I could leave." He mumbled, a grin on his face, "Or...I could..." He turned toward her, his fingers assaulting her sides.

Emma's eyes widened as she gasped, before choking out a laugh. "Graham!" She laughed harder, "Stop it!"

He finally stopped his tickling assault. "I think I've proven my point."

Emma snickered, "What point is that? That I'm ticklish?"

Graham shrugged, "I suppose." He leaned over an kissed her cheek. "I guess that's up for you to figure out."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just...shut up and kiss me."

Graham grinned, "I think I can handle that." Before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.


	2. Nine-Months-Later

Graham smiles intently, his hand settles down on top of Emma's. Their fingers intertwine causing the gold bands on both of their hands to clatter together. Emma giggles before turning toward Graham. The amount of love and devotion in his eyes causes her cheeks to flush as a shy smile crosses her lips.

"Why do you always blush when I look at you?" He asks, his voice merely a husky whisper.

Emma shrugs softly, "Because you look at me like I'm the only woman on the planet."

Graham grows silent as he takes in Emma's words. "That's because, to me, you are. Emma, you're my wife," His arms wrap around Emma, her bulging stomach connecting with Graham's bare chest. "you're pregnant with my child. You are perfect. I love you because you are _you_."

Emma's heart practically melted at his words. If you would have told her nine months ago, that she would be happily married, settled in Storybrooke, and about to give birth to her second child, Emma would have laughed. She had told herself that after everything that had happened with Neal that she would never be vulnerable around another man again. It had worked too. At least until Graham showed up with his cocky swagger, his far too handsome face, an accent that would make any woman weak in the knees, and a smile that would knock you flat to the ground. He sauntered into her life like he had always belonged there and started to knock down walls that he had no right to be knocking down.

Now, though, Emma couldn't be happier that he had. Graham was everything that Neal wasn't. He was kind and generous. He was a man of the law instead of constantly breaking it. Not to mention the fact that Graham would rather die than hurt her, which was a hell of a lot more than Emma could say about Neal.

"Where's you're head at, princess?" Graham asked, as he snugged his face against her cheek.

Emma grinned at him, before placing her hands on his chest and shoving him back. "What have I told you about the _princess_ thing?" Emma asked, her eyebrow raised.

"That just because you broke the curse, which I'm proud of you for by the way, and that your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, that I am to never call you princess."

Emma nodded, before patting Graham on top of his head, "Good boy!" She grinned.

Graham growled at her, his fingers poised, "Don't think that just because your nine months pregnant that I won't tickle attack you, because I will."

Emma cocked her eyebrow and fixed him with an _'is that so_' look. "Really? I _dare_ you."

Graham chuckled, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you, Emma Humbert." His fingers danced softly over her skin as Emma started to bust out laughing.

"Okay! Okay! I give! I give!"

Graham pumped his fist in the air, victorious. "I win, again. I love it." He chuckled.

The bedroom door squeaked open, as a droopy-eyed Henry sauntered in. "You two are really loud." He mumbled, as he walked toward the bed. "What's for breakfast?" he asked, before climbing up onto the bed and peered at Graham and Emma with blurry eyes.

At that moment Emma's stomach growled loudly, causing her to laugh before placing a protective hand over her large stomach. "Well, your baby sister seems to think that french toast sounds delectable."

Graham nodded, "I'm on it." He said, before climbing out of bed.

* * *

Graham started to dish out the breakfast he had whipped up. Emma's eyebrow shot up, she still couldn't believe how great of a cook Graham was. Which, was of course, a good thing considering Emma's lack of culinary experience. She grinned brightly at the spread of food on her plate: two pieces of french toast cut diagonally and topped with powdered sugar, two eggs, four slices of bacon, and a side of hash browns. She really couldn't love her husband anymore if she tried.

"Graham, this looks-" Emma paused, her face scrunching up.

"Em...are you okay?" Graham asked worriedly.

Henry's head lifted at Graham's tone, as he took in his mother's appearance. "Maybe she has a stomach ache? We did eat an awful lot of pizza last night." Henry pointed out softly.

Emma growled and her eyes narrowed. "Dammit." She moaned out. Twisted her head sideways, she looked at Graham. "I'm pretty sure I'm in labor." She rasped out, as another contraction hit her.

It had been a good long time since she had Henry, but she was pretty sure that the contractions were hitting a little too quickly to be anything too minor. Not to mention the fact that they hurt like a bitch.

"Pretty sure?" Graham asked, as he knelt down beside Emma. He tried to mask his concern, worry, and excitement.

"Well, the pain aside-" Emma gritted out, "I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

Graham nodded, "Henry, go throw on some clothes." Graham stood up straight as he peered around the room. He knew that Emma had packed a bag a few days earlier since her due date was looming closer. Groaning, he tentatively left Emma's side to go in search of the bag.

"I'm ready, dad!" Henry called, as he ran back into the room. He had one shoe on, while he carried the other one in his hand.

"Okay, help your mom stand up, I have to find that damn bag!" He muttered. Where had she put it?

"I have it, Graham." Emma called.

Walking back into the kitchen, he just stared at her. "Where in the hell was it?"

Emma chuckled, "I put it under the table so I would know where it was."

Graham sighed. "Alright, let's get going." Graham ushered his small family out the door. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he waited until Emma and Henry were in the car, before dialing a familiar number.

* * *

Snow glanced at the clock, hours had passed by without an ounce of news. Her stomach grew uncomfortable, flip-flopping, at the fact that something could be wrong. She tried to keep her face neutral as she could feel Henry's stare on her face.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" He asked suddenly.

Snow turned slightly, she locked eyes with James for a moment, as he nodded, giving her the strength to continue. Looking down at Henry, she saw that his face was scrunched up in worry.

"Sometimes it can. I'm sure everything is alright. Graham will come out here any minute now." Snow offered what she hoped to be a smile.

The doors to the delivery room banged open, causing all three family members heads to turn. Graham sauntered out, a huge smile on his face. His blue eyes were wide in wonder as he knelt down in front of his family.

"I'm a father." He whispered, almost as if he couldn't believe it himself.

Snow and James were matching smiles, as Henry hopped off his chair and threw his arms around Graham's neck.

"Is she amazing?" Henry asked, his smile matching Graham's.

"She is beautiful. Just like her mother." He stood up and stretched, before waving them forward. "Emma's been transferred into a room."

The small family walked together, Henry clasping onto Graham's tightly. Graham stopped for a moment, to throw open the door to Emma's room, before letting everyone inside.

Snow walked forward, peering down at her daughter and granddaughter. She smiled softly, as Emma's eyes dragged upward. They drooped slightly, as she smiled.

"Hi, mom." Emma spoke softly, before looking back at James, "Hi, dad." As he took a few steps forward.

Henry took a few steps toward his grandmother, "What did you name her?"

Emma bit her lip to keep from yawning, as Graham took over. "We named her Mary Eva."

Snow gasped, her hand raising to cover her mouth.

"Is that okay?" Emma asked, worried that her mother might be upset with her.

"Oh, Emma. It's more than okay." Snow answered softly, before reaching out her arms.

Emma gently slid Mary into Snow's arms. Snow looked down at her granddaughter awestruck. Peering up at Emma, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "She has Graham's hair."

Emma giggled, "Beautiful curly brown hair, just like her daddy." Emma looked up at her husband lovingly.

"Beautiful, porcelain skin just like her mommy." Graham said softly.

James walked around to get a good look at his granddaughter. Mary started to fuss loudly, causing both, Snow and James, to chuckle lightly.

"Looks like she might have inherited Emma's temperament. Good luck with that." Snow said softly, laughing as Emma rolled her eyes.

"I am not that bad."

Graham shrugged, "I would be incline to disagree, honey, but I fear for my life."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest as a scowl crossed her face. Her attempt at faking anger was interrupted as a loud yawn ripped itself from her mouth.

"I think we should let you sleep. We'll be back a little later on, Emma."

She nodded even as her eyes drooped close. The last image in her mind was of Graham sitting in the small chair in her room, cradling Mary close to her chest, as Henry leaned against his shoulder. A smile crossed her lips as she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
